


One Day in December

by Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Lemon, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one very special night Ino pays a visit to one very special girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanaEliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/gifts).



> Very special story for a very special lady. Dana-Eliza, this gift was written only for you. :)
> 
> It's also my first yuri, but what better opportunity to try something for the first time than as a present for someone.
> 
> Warnings: Yuri, lemon, explicit descriptions! All there, now enjoy. :)

The room was peacefully quiet. Delicate veil of transcendent fabric fluttered along the entire wall; and behind it – a slightly opened tall window. Cold breeze slinked through the narrow space and rolled lazily on the wooden floor. It was snowing outside and few snowflakes actually lurked in and danced their way on the warm timber until the pleasant temperature of the room melted them away. If it wasn't for the feeble shiver of moonlight steeping the place in its gentle blue tones, the calm figure kneeling neatly on the wide futon would be kept in darkness. But she wasn't, and the perfect shape of her womanly figure was now only heightened by the simple white negligee encircling a pair of perfectly round bosoms and curvy hips. Her long silky hair whispered softly when lean fingers floated through the delicate strands.

She was waiting.

A soft sigh fell of her plump lips when a window cracked secretly. So the expected guest came after all. Hinata closed her eyes and a subtle smile tugged up the curve of her mouth when a hidden movement behind her back revealed a presence of another person. She let her arms down and hummed mildly when new pair of hands took over the job she left behind; tenderly playing with her long raven hair.

"You have such a lovely hair, Hinata." A gentle purr sent a shiver through her body.

Hinata turned her head to the side and let the smooth tone of her voice answer. "Thank you, Ino. Your hair is very beautiful too."

The girl behind her giggled. "No need to be so formal." Ino took the curtain of black silk and moved the strands away to reveal a bare shoulder covered in a thin strip of lace – the only thing which was holding the night dress in place. The creamy skin of her lover looked almost luminescent in the faint night light. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of Hinata's shoulder. The softest of gasps has been sent back and Ino smirked, propping her chin on the same shoulder. "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked innocently.

"Y-yes," Hinata shuddered timidly.

Without so much as peeking on the face next to her Ino knew Hinata blushed faintly. Even after several months she was still the pure modest girl. A blushing virgin, one might say. Well, she indeed was a virgin, they both were, and she was currently blushing as well, but that was one of the aspects Ino adored the most on her beautiful lover.

It was many months ago when at age of nineteen Ino decided that she needs someone else beside herself to explore her young desirable body. And since she was an heir of the Yamanaka clan, it was expected of her to stay away from intimacy with opposite sex as much as she possibly could, until the right one would be chosen for her. She didn't very mind that, she wasn't as interested in other men anyway. Because her sky blue eyes fell upon a different prize. This midnight grace sitting in front of her was what Ino desired and as it usually was, she eventually got what she wanted. To her surprise and delight it actually didn't take that much convincing on Hinata's side.

To explore their woman sides and learn how to gain pleasure and stay pure, that was the goal. Hinata might appear a little reserved from time to time, but when her turn came, she was more than willing to put the family legacy – her Byakugan – to use. And god the miracles she could do with her delicate hands and keen eyes.

Not tonight though. This very night was Ino's turn. It was Hinata's special day.

"I'm sorry we don't have more time," the blonde whispered and reaching with her neck she pressed a butterfly kiss on Hinata's cheek.

"Oh, it's alright. Do you want me to-"

"No, Hinata. Don't even think about it. This is _your_ day." Ino interrupted her promptly and let her hands stray down to the almost transparent negligee. "Now let me see you." She tugged up the lowest hem in a warm request. Hinata complied and helped her lover discard her of the single night attire.

Without any unnecessary talking Hinata lied down on her back and into the cushy blankets, then stretched her hand in invitation. Ino let her eyes wander over the captivating view for a while before she sensed Hinata's slight discomfort and straddled above her lap. She didn't wait and bent down to join their lips in today's first kiss.

It was slow and loving, unhurried even despite the lack of time. Every move of their lips was gentle, almost hesitant, but they knew what they were doing and after a while it was Hinata's tongue grazing the line of Ino's lips; asking for more. The blonde sighed mildly when she opened her mouth and met her lover halfway. Their tongues rolling over each other in the most sensual manner, deepening the kiss, but never making it clumsy. Then the need for air forced them to part and Ino proper her forehead on Hinata's, looking straight into those extraordinary pools with the most delicate lavender shade.

Hinata granted her a kind smile and Ino responded with her own dreamy one, and then moved in for another soft kiss while the tips of her fingers began to explore the exposed figure lying calmly under her. She caressed slowly, going around the line of Hinata's jaw, down her neck and then palmed her shoulders while the thumbs drew tiny circles over Hinata's collarbones. Ino felt how the naked body was slowly heating up and a peaceful moan vibrated in slender throat when Ino's hands began to move downwards.

Hinata responded shortly on the given treatment and let her hands sneak on Ino's spread thighs where they rested and warmed up the still slightly cold skin; an after-effect of the cruel winter breeze.

The fact that Ino was still fully dressed in her heavy winter cloak and typical ninja attire was strangely exciting when put into the contrast with fully naked figure of Hinata. The exposed creamy skin lured to be touched and Ino did so with almost feathery delicacy; feeling up her lover gently as she rounded Hinata's breasts and tenderly pushed them together before sweeping her thumbs over the sensitive tops.

Despite never parting the kiss, or maybe because of that, Ino could feel the hot breath blowing around her face as Hinata panted heatedly under the teasing gesture. Smirking against Hinata's lips, Ino went on and relished in every gentle gasp which has been dispatched every time she found an especially sensitive spot.

Only few months earlier they were both full of giggles and strong blushes, finding more fun in touching each other than actual pleasure, but as the time went, they turned from curious friends into secret lovers. The kisses grew longer and the orgasms stronger, and the moment Ino found herself lying calmly with Hinata curled in her embrace all sweaty and tired, she realized that this felt more right than anything she went through before.

Ino finally parted the long shallow kiss and looked straight into Hinata's mesmerizing eyes. She found the same amount of affection gazing hazily back up at her as she felt herself. There was no need to say any words, not now. Maybe later she would tell Hinata how strongly she felt about her, but now Ino's only desire was to show her love with actions.

After a short kiss she palmed Hinata's delicate bosoms more thoroughly and let the soft nipples grow hard between her fingers, rolling in the exact way she knew Hinata loved. The naked body arched more into Ino's touch and Hinata's hands began to massage the smooth skin on Ino's outer thighs, sending her impatient signals.

Hinata was never very much of a talker, but Ino learned to read all the signs perfectly. And right now, Hinata was silently asking for more. No-one could resist the promise of hearing the most beautiful of moans and Ino gladly obeyed to the unspoken request and descended down from the kiss. She nuzzled Hinata's cheek with her own and hummed softly into her ear before gently latching her lips on the small earlobe.

Turning her head to the side and giving Ino more space, Hinata answered with a mild gasp and her hands lurked all the way up to Ino's cloak button. She undid it with eyes closed and let the heavy cloth fall down on her own thighs while Ino busied her trained lips to move down Hinata's chest.

The blonde nibbled neatly on every available inch of Hinata's delicate skin. Tasting the surface and inhaling the faint flowery scent. By this time Hinata's hips rose lightly, indicating the growing desire. Ino stuck out her pink tongue and rolled lazily over Hinata's perky nipple, drawing out more of that timid shivers which went through Hinata's lovely body.

"I-Ino…" a soft pleading cry reached Ino's ears. She only smirked against the pink top now glistering under a thin layer of saliva. It seemed Hinata was growing impatient. The blonde new better than to torture her treasured beauty and began to squirm downwards, littering Hinata's skin in open mouth kisses on the way.

The naked body arched and a trembled when a pair of teeth sank gently into the soft skin of Hinata's belly. Ino lingered for a moment, sucking passionately until a tiny red mark decorated the porcelain skin. Hinata giggled in response, she knew Ino liked to do this. To mark Hinata's body in a place no-one but the two of them could see. A reminder to Hinata, that no matter what, Ino would always return to her.

Moving even lower, Ino ended up sitting on Hinata's knees, then changing position she shifted and subtly forced her lover to spread her lean legs so she could nest comfortably between them. With a mischievous smile, which could always bring a blush into Hinata's cheeks, Ino lied down. She dragged her lips on inner side of the sensitive thigh, as she proceeded lower. Hinata sucked on her breath when Ino got not an inch from her heated core, but a disappointed whimper followed soon as Ino missed her precious parts and continued to taunt Hinata with lapping her tongue over the other inner thigh.

But it was time to stop the taunting, because not even Ino could wait to feel the taste of her lover soothing on her tongue. She propped her torso on bent elbows and reaching with her hands she gently brushed over Hinata's nether lips earning herself an unusually loud cry. The more she was teasing, the wider the parted legs spread, until Hinata lied in all her naked glory right under Ino's smiling face. The invitation was too much and pressing a thumb softly against Hinata's entrance Ino descended her head down and kissed.

The muscles clenched immediately and hips rose instinctively to seek more of the soft lips, but Ino was already too far, scanning Hinata's face instead. She looked absolutely endearing, with those extraordinary eyes now half lidded and slightly darkened with pleasure, mouth opened; breathing heavily and hands lying in almost relaxed position with fingers tangled in her own dark hair as the girl needed to hold onto something while her lover was mercilessly taunting her senses.

Ino moved in for another kiss, aiming straight at the cute pink pearl. Sweeping her lips over and drawing out her tongue from time to time to taste it. She could feel how Hinata's inner muscles made a spasm every other moment under that feather of a touch. The beautiful long moans became shallow and more of Hinata's lustful juices leaked out. Ino bent her knees and aimed her soles up, swinging her shins back and forth like a naughty school girl while her lips nibbled gently on Hinata's exposed flesh. Her heavenly blue eyes spied closely as the naked body started to tremble and shake with growing pleasure.

Choosing different approach Ino stuck out her tongue and latched it onto the sensitive pinkish bud. She circled her lips around it and closed her eyes in bliss, feeling as Hinata's hips rose once more, demanding more of the sweet stimulation. She kept her finger in place, massaging tenderly the wet place. But then she moved it away and pressed closer, as she could now feel each contraction right on her own tongue. Her chin was soaked in an instant, the moisture dripping down on the white sheets. Ino didn't care, nor did Hinata, it seemed.

Those long fingers reached down and Hinata buried them among the flood of blond hair feeling the head between her legs move in all the directions which brought her more and more thrill. It was a clear gesture and judging by the rising cries, Hinata was close, very close. Her hips shuddered and whole body arched.

Ino opened her eyes, wanting to see the moment. She grasped Hinata's thighs from below in need to steady them as the greedy hips were now swaying more into her mouth. Reaching her peak, Hinata let her arms fall down, her fists balled strongly and she threw her head back when the orgasm hit her. Ino pressed her face even tighter, feeling the spasms right in her mouth. She wanted for her lover to ride out the climax as much as she could.

After several seconds, Hinata's body twitched and she giggled softly. Another sign, this one told that she had enough. Ino placed the last loving kiss on Hinata's lower lips and licking her own she moved back up to lie comfortably next to her secret girlfriend.

"What do you think, is it after midnight?" Ino asked curiously and gathered the tired figure into her embrace.

Hinata purred softly and snuggled closer. "I think it is." She let her fingers feel up the still clothed body.

"Well then… happy birthday, Hinata," Ino whispered and reached for the blanket which had been crumpled away.

"Thank you, Ino," Hinata smiled when the blonde tucked her in, but the smile disappeared right when Ino stood up from the low futon.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, but we'll see each other in a few days, I promise." The blonde reassured and grabbed her tossed winter cloak.

"Ino?" Hinata called silently and her lover turned around instantly, examining look in her blue eyes. "My father is throwing a birthday celebration for me and… he said I should bring someone with me as my…" her voice trailed off, but the thought behind it was quite clear.

"You want me to be your official date?" Blond eyebrows rose high on Ino's forehead. She couldn't say she would not be pleased by it, but she was almost sure that the Hyuuga family would have her head.

"Y-yes," Hinata confirmed timidly.

A moment of silence settled between the girls. Several kinds of torture Ino would go through once her relationship with Hinata would be revealed flashed in the blonde's head. But then again. She wasn't be the one to get scared away that easily, she cared deeply about Hinata and although she always thought that she would be the first one to make a move on announcing their relationship to the world, she had to admit that this opportunity was much better. And then it all became even more beautiful when Ino thought about the fact that Hinata was the one who came with this request in the first place.

On the 27th of December, the day of Hinata's birth, the whole Konoha would be announced of the growing love between two girls. Probably for the first time in history of this village.

"It's alright if you don't want to… I understand," Hinata spoke when the silence dragged for too long.

The soft tone of her voice awakened Ino from her contemplating and she smiled happily. "It would be my honor to be there with you. I'll call to the hospital and cancel my shift. I'm sure they'll be okay with it… Sakura is always eager to jump into some extra work," Ino said and her smile grew even wider.

"We will see each other tomorrow, then." Hinata repaid the joyful gesture and stretched on her bed, while Ino moved towards the window.

"I'm really glad we're doing this," Ino muttered before her lean figure sneaked out. There was no need to say anything more, but she just wanted to be sure that Hinata knows.

Because tomorrow, everyone will know.

 


End file.
